Lee's Revenge
by BlackMorale
Summary: DROPPED. Lee finally gets mad when Sasuke copies him... How will he torture the avenger? I know I suck at summaries but please R&R!
1. The Plot

**Lee's Revenge**

Author's Note: Warning to Sasuke fangirls: DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU DO NOT THINK HE IS GAY!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters! I do not own anything in this fic... Except for the plot and the lines and stuff... You do get my point...

Beware of the characters' extreme OOCness! Now, on with the story!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapter 1: The Plot**

Gaara hopped one tree after another, nearing his green friend, Rock Lee. Unfortunately, he ran past him since he perfectly blended in with the trees.

"Gaara-san! I'm over here!" Lee shouted five trees away. Gaara apologized and went to him. They were playing a game of 'Hide-and-Seek' but instead of them hiding, they have to hide their most precious possessions. Reptar for Lee and Wawa II for Gaara.

"Here's your riddle: I have hidden Reptar-kun somewhere in the trees. Find him before he flees!" With this said, Lee started his search.

When he was hopping tree after tree, a teenager with raven hair wearing a navy blue shirt and a pair of white shorts caught his attention.

It was the young avenger, Uchiha Sasuke.

Lee decided to spy on him in his apartment room, since he was doing something strange.

"I am the youthful teacher, Gai-sensei and you are my youthful student, Lee!" Sasuke talkewd to a lifeless, blue stuffed dog who looked like Blue from 'Blue's Clues'.

He wanted Blue to respond so he lightly pressed it paw and was then greeted by a 'bow wow wow'. "That is not how you talk to me!" Sasuke punched the poor stuffed dog and hit the wall hard.

"That's it! That Uchiha-bastard really pisses me off!" Lee whispered to himself.

"Why?" Gaara asked his playmate.

"He copies me and Gai-sensei's youthful styles! First, he copied most of my techniques during the Chuunin Exams, and now, he's mocking us! He must be youthfully punished!"

"Don't you think you should find Reptar-kun before he flees!" After 45 minutes of searching, their game ended since Temari came looking for Gaara.

X-X-X-X-X

Lee thought of a plan to punish Sasuke, but hurting him is kinda mean. So he thought of something to embarrass him instead. He went to Shikamaru so that he could help him think of a plan.

X-X-X-X-X

"Hey, porker! Let's play arm wrestling! The winner gets to ask Sasuke-kun out on a date!" Sakura asked her blonde friend.

"No way! You know you're going to win since you have that 'special man-ish strength'!" Ino responded.

"As if he's going to agree!" Came Naruto's reply.

"No one's asking for your opinion!" Sakura punched him hard which sent him crashing down to a nearby fence.

"Sakura-chan! Ino-chan! Naruto-kun! I need your help!: Rock Lee came running to the trio.

"Fuzzy-brows?" Naruto rubbed the huge bump on his head.

"We'll do it later! Can't you see we're in the middle of a game?!" Ino exclaimed.

"I never agreed!" Ino yelled.

"I need your help to kidnap Sasuke."

"On second hand, what can we I do to help?" Ino and Sakura said in unison. Lee whispered his plan, rather what Shikamaru told him, to the three.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Author's Note: Sorry that it's too short! Don't worry, I the next chapter should be up before the next half hour.

PLEASE REVIEW! NO FLAMES AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE!


	2. Plan A

Auhtor's Note: I am pleased to present to you Chapter 2! In the next chapter, I will torture Sasuke because I hate him so much! Please don't get offended, my dear readers!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto nor its characters. I also do not own SpongeBob SqaurePants and his fellow co-actors

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapter 2: Plan A **

---The Day of the Kidnapping, Sasuke's apartment room---

"Ino! Sakura! We have reached point 001, over!" Lee whispered on a hand-held transmitter and receiver called a walkie-talkie. They went over the plan before they put it into action.

Finally, Naruto rang the doorbell of Sasuke's apartment room. After waiting for nearly a minute, Naruto got impatient so he pushed the button repeatedly. The door swung open and revealed a freshly showered Sasuke.

"I was dressing up!"

"Greetings, Sasuke-kun! We came over to have a pizza party to celebrate your graduation from the ninja academy!" Lee said.

"But that's next week!"

Naruto stood there speechless, blushing at the sight of a very clean Sasuke.

"Isn't it better to have it in advance?" Lee asked wondering about what's wrong with Naruto.

"Well, I'm not really doing anything today so it's okay. Please come in."

"I brought five DVDs for us to watch." Lee pulled them out of his bag and showed them to Sasuke.

"Holy crap! SpongeBob SquarePants the Movie! I've always wanted to watch this!" Lee and Naruto looked at him with confused faces.

"Did I tell you I had another me that you haven't seen?" Sasuke asked nervously, no one commented on what he said.

"Maybe I should order the pizza right now. What kind do you want?"

"Pepperoni." Answered Sasuke. Naruto dialed the pizza restaurant and ordered Pepperoni pizza and six soda can bottles of Coke.

"They said it'll arrive in 30 minutes and when it's late, we get it for free."

---Thirty-five minutes later---

"Sasuke, may I use the bathroom?" Lee asked.

"No! You'll miss Plan Z!" Sasuke screamed in horror. Lee gave him a look which showed that he was desperate to use the said room so Sasuke told him the direction.

"Where are you, over!" Lee told Ino and Sakura over the walkie-talkie.

"We saw this sale on lotions, creams and colognes, over!"

"I don't care about a sale on some damn girly stuff, over!"

"Right! We're so sorry, over and out!" As Sakura said this, Lee stepped out of the bathroom and sat on the couch with the two other ninja.

The doorbell rang and the young avenger slowly opened the door and revealed...

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Author's Note: That's it for the second chapter! I know, the cliffhanger's not that good, and that you readers know what's going to happen next but I had to make one!

PLEASE REVIEW! ONEGAI SHIMASU!


End file.
